<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achievement Hunter Crew: The Bat-Heist by Megaguardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719961">Achievement Hunter Crew: The Bat-Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaguardian/pseuds/Megaguardian'>Megaguardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Earth-96, Kind Of - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaguardian/pseuds/Megaguardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where superheroes have been around since the early 1900s, no one just robs banks anymore. Everyone’s gotta be taking over the world or enslaving the human race or whatever. But this crew, they’re just wanna rob and steal, not for the money. Just for bragging rights.</p><p>Earth-96 is a world where DC characters premiere when they first appear in the comics and age in real time. Batman has been patrolling Gotham since 1939 and the mantle has passed from Bruce Wayne to another since his passing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unpredictable in a Predictable Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a world where superheroes have been around since the early 1900s, no one just robs banks anymore. Everyone’s gotta be taking over the world or enslaving the human race or whatever. But this crew, they’re just wanna rob and steal, not for the money. Just for bragging rights.</p><p>Earth-96 is a world where DC characters premiere when they first appear in the comics and age in real time. Batman has been patrolling Gotham since 1939 and the mantle has passed from Bruce Wayne to others since his passing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE: After the whole thing with James Ryan 'the asshole guy' Haywood, I've written him completely out of the story. He doesn't exist in this universe anymore.<br/>Also, I've moved the timeline so character's have changed superhero identities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Prologue</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth-96, 2019. Tyler, Texas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Batman was ‘instrumental’ in the arrest of the Joker earlier tonight, a spokesman from the GCPD told us,” the newswoman on the TV said. Shots of a battered Joker, giggling to himself, being loaded into an armored police van while Batman spoke to the police. He was actually shorter than the officers he spoke to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman pressed something on his gauntlet and there was a sound of a roaring engine as something giant barreled toward him. As it got close, the Batman leapt into the air and grabbed onto the giant vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a new car?” a newsman asked as the cameraman caught the rear of the Batmobile turning down an alley, “Or did the Flash just pick him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It probably was a new car. How many has he got now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably as many Robins he’s had,” the newswoman commented as she shuffled the papers in front of her, “Up next, who is this new Green Lantern?” the picture shifted to an amateur shot of a Latino woman in a Green Lantern uniform, “And can we trust her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV turned off. The man watching it put down the remote and sat up, stroking his lower jaw while in deep thought. He wore a black two-piece suit over a white dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing the million tattoos on his arms. After reaching some kind of conclusion in his head, the man smiled and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and selected one labelled “Michael”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang as he put it to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup Geoff,” Michael answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup Michael, listen,” Geoff said, “I got an idea for something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kinda something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heisting?” Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. It’s a big one, we’re going to need everyone on this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we stealing? Cash? Gold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A car,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of awkward silence before Micahel asked, “Just a car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Just a car?’,” Geoff sarcastically asked back, “Just get everyone and meet me at the safehouse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gotta give me something more than that Geoff,” Michael insisted, “Alfredo probably won’t show up over ‘just a car’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heisting the Batman’s car,” Geoff dropped the bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Michael chuckled after another moment of silence, “Yep. Alfredo’s going to love that. That really isn’t just a car,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told ya,” Geoff smiled, amused with himself, “We’ll go over the details at the safehouse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A’ight. See ya soon,” Michael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya soon,” Geoff said, ending the call. Geoff poured himself a glass of whiskey as he looked out the window, “This’ll be one for the books,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Chapter 1:Unpredictable in a Predictable Way</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth-96. Gotham City, New Jersey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new Batmobile had great soundproofing. Batman could hardly hear the sound of the engine from inside the car. The car sped through the streets of Gotham, everything inside was tinted red from the interior lights. He piloted the car over the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, leaving the city lights glaring through the smog behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dim exterior lights,” Batman commanded, his voice distorter still active. The external lights on the Batmobile dimmed, providing almost as much visibility as if they were turned completely off, “Engine, silent run,” Batman commanded. The engine of the Batmobile fell silent, even from outside the car it barely made a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman’s muscle memory expertly piloted the car down a hidden path off the side of the road, towards Wayne Manor. It rolled down and around, along a cliff face on the coast to a cave entrance that was hidden by a waterfall. Inside the cave was dimly lit by lights on either side of a paved track. The Batmobile followed the track into the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After minute or two of following the dimly lit track, the cave opened up into a large cavern. There were multiple platforms bolted to the walls of the cavern, connected by catwalks, wires and elevators. The track the Batmobile led to one of the lowest platforms, it looked like a shelving unit with multiple cubbies that held various bat themed vehicles. From older Batmobiles to the Batplane, Batcyles, a lot of bat themed vehicles. Batman parked the Batmobile he was driving in the empty spot on the Vehicle Platform and got out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the new car?” a voice above called down. Batman looked up to see a man with black hair leaning on the railing of the platform above looking down at him. The man wore a red hoodie with a dark t-shirt with Batman’s logo on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pulls to the left,” Batman said as he approached the nearby elevator, “And the seat is too big,” he added as he stepped into the elevator. The elevator had no music as it took him up to the higher platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll break her in. And maybe grow into the seat too,” the man teased. He was a whole six inches taller than Batman’s five and a half feet stature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never understood why you refer to the cars as ‘her’ Tim,” Batman said, ignoring the joke about his height and walking toward the fifteen foot, multi-screen computer on the platform, “Joker’s back in Arkham,” Batman said as he sat down in the large chair in front of the computer. He looked tiny in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his gang is already rioting. Wanting to strike down the government hierarchy,” Tim explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Sionis or Ogilvy?” Batman asked as the computer displayed the profiles of Black Mask and Emperor Penguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The False Face Society has been growing. With Joker’s latest stunt, they probably won’t stop,” Tim reported, “Ogilvy seems content with running business from the Iceberg Lounge. No one’s going to try anything big for a while,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jason and his gang?” Batman asked, taking his cowl off. Showing that Batman wasn’t actually a man, but an Asian woman with short black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass, I know Jason isn’t your favorite person, but he’s on our side,” Tim sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a criminal, he kills people,” Cass scowled. The computer displayed information about the Red Hood Gang, run by the formerly dead, formerly Robin, Jason Todd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did Bruce originally!” Tim countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the same,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce was wrong and he realized that when he adopted Dick,” Cass explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just think of him as a neccessary evil,” Tim sighed, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass just stared at the computer screens as they continued to scroll through the different gangs of Gotham City and their territories around Gotham. The screens shifted to reports of the Joker Gang protesting outside Arkham Asylum, calling to free Joker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody on the ground!” a man wearing a potato-brown mask with a hand drawn smile shouted as he fired his rifle into the ceiling of the bank. He wore a brown leather jacket over a kevlar vest and t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go! Give us the money!” a man wearing a hockey mask that had a pattern with stickers from different tourist traps from around America shouted, tossing a duffle bag to the teller behind the counter. He wore a black two-piece suit under a kevlar vest and held a shotgun to a teller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third man wearing a BMX helmet, a Hawaiian shirt under a kevlar vest and white shorts, kept a shotgun trained on a security guard, “Don’t,” he growled when the guard moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it was a bad idea to extend hours into the evening,” the guard grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just load up the cash, we’re not interested in being murderers,” the one in the hockey mask said. The teller loaded bundles of money into the duffle bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the dye packs,” the one in the potato mask ordered another teller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” the teller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the potato mask punched the bulletproof glass that separated him and the teller, it shattered into pieces and possibly made several bystanders wet themselves as they screamed, “Dye packs,” the man ordered again, aiming his rifle at the teller, “Now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teller quickly gathered and placed the dye packs on the counter in front of the potato masked man. The robber put the dye packs in his jacket pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How we doin’ Alpha?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the money!” the tourist hockey masked man shouted, taking the filled duffle bag from the teller, “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three bank robbers made their way to the front door, they each took cover on either side of the door frame. A sign behind them said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Welcome to Gotham City Trust, your money is safe with us!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GCPD should be here any second now,” the BMX helmet man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the potato masked man said, tossing the dye packs to his partners. The crew had to wait for less than a minute before they heard the sirens. The sirens stopped as they came close to the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GCPD!” they could hear shouted at them over a loudspeaker, “Put your weapons down and come out with your hands up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They asked us so nicely Bravo, whaddya think?” the potato maked man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should give them a gift for being so nice, Charlie,” the man wearing the BMX helmet suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha, Bravo and Charlie opened the doors of the bank and, without emerging too much from cover, threw the dye packs at the police cars parked outside. They landed with audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>thuds</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the robbers could hear from the bank entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grenades!” one of the officers shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Go! Go!” Alpha commanded. The robbers ran out the door and to the right, travelling along the side of the bank and away from the cops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it’s not a gre-” the dye packs exploded, covering the squad cars and nearby officers in hot red paint and creating a red smoke that flew into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya losers!” Charlie shouted back at the police as he continued to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew crossed the street, avoiding the oncoming traffic that sounded their horns at them, they came into a small alleyway that had an armored four-door car waiting for them. But before they could get close to the car, a shuriken in the shape of a pair of bird wings embedded itself in the car’s hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys new ‘round here?” a young voice asked. The crew looked and saw an African-American man on the nearby fire escape, holding two yellow escrima sticks connected by yellow wire. He had yellow helmet with a black visor in the shape of a bat. He wore a yellow and black suit with a black reflective bat symbol on his chest, “Ya’ll should just give-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robbers just started firing at him. The young man pressed himself back against the building while the robbers slowly made their way close to the car. Bravo entered first in the driver’s seat and started the car, Alpha sat in the passenger’s seat while Charlie got into the back. Bravo sped out of the alleyway before the young man could stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got the Signal’s attention, won’t be long ‘til he shows up,” Charlie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what to do if that happens,” Alpha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bravo drove the car away from the bank, several police cars with lights and sirens blaring chased after them. As they weaved through the slower traffic, Charlie rolled down the window next to him and started blind firing back at the cops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s it feel to be back in your home state Charlie?” Bravo asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. It’s alright. Never been to Gotham,” Charlie said just as casually, “Always wanted to see the Bat with my own eyes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if this goes right, you’re going to,” Alpha said. Bravo slipped through a hole in a police blockade on the Madison Bridge that led into Old Gotham. As the crew came off the bridge, a shadow passed over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that-?” Charlie asked, just before Batman landed on their hood, “Yep! Yes it was!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull over!” the vigilante ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to pull over? Okay!” Bravo said, jerking the wheel to one side, causing the car to spin out as Charlie pulled his upper half out of the window. Charlie fired his rifle at Batman, the dark knight flipped onto the roof and kicked the gun out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Charlie cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman pulled Charlie out of the car, but he punched Batman in the gut. They both flew off the car as it sped away, a few police cars shot past them to chase after the other robbers while others stopped to barricade the street. Charlie stood up and pulled off his ruined potato mask, his face was hardly scratched despite having kissed the street at almost seventy miles per hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shorter than I expected,” he commented when Batman stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up,” Batman ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck you,” Charlie smirked, putting his fists up in a fighting stance. Charlie ran at Batman, throwing a right hook but Batman was already dodging, he grabbed Charlie’s arm and restrained it behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends left you behind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well,” Charlie groaned, “Still gotta job to do,” he twisted around and tried to punch Batman with his free hand, but Batman caught it and restrained it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged off Batman’s grip, surprising the vigilante, before spinning around to slug the dark knight, but only grazed his bat-ears. Batman struck a space under Charlie’s arm and robber’s arm fell limp. Charlie looked at his unusable arm and gave a one armed shrug, he charge at Batman again. Just as he got close enough to punch Batman, he realized he was flat on his back with Batman standing above him. The last thing he remembers before blacking out was Batman’s fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass,” The Signal’s voice came over the radio in Batman’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead Signal,” Batman said as he watched the police take custody of the bank robber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, they got away,” The Signal said, “I lost track of them and they switched cars before I found them again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, we’ll find them,” Batman assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha and Bravo drove a beat up hippie van to a warehouse on one of Gotham’s many docks. They had removed their masks already, Bravo sporting a full beard of reddish-brown hair and glasses. Alpha having a handlebar mustache and stubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure Michael’s the one that should’ve been caught, Geoff?” Bravo asked as they pulled into the warehouse. It was pretty sparse inside, not much in terms of equipment or lighting. Two people sat at a crate, one was on her Nintendo Switch playing some game, the other was cleaning a sniper rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Jack. He can buy the time Gavin and Trevor need, and get out without much trouble,” Geoff explained as he put the looted money on a crate they were using as a table, “Everything is going according to plan,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See previews and my art on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/megaguardain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take a Night...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being captured by Batman, Michael is interrogated at GCPD about the Fake AH Crew. Things go about as well as you'd expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This been edited to remove James Ryan "The Asshole Guy" Haywood out of the story. Please enjoy nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Michael Vincent Jones,” the detective said as he tossed a hefty file on the metal table in front of a handcuffed Charlie, “aka, Mogar. Wanted for assault, gunrunning, grand larceny, grand theft auto-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love that game,” Michael interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-murder, manslaughter, possession of a whole ton of illegal firearms and a much, much longer list of things I don’t want to list off because I have better things to do with my time. All of this in the Lone Star State,” the detective said. He leaned close to Michael and growled, “What are you doing in Gotham?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sightseeing,” Michael snarled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” the detective agreed sarcastically, “You here with the Fake AH Crew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on vacation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rob banks while on vacation?” the other detective in the interrogation room asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your hobbies…” Michael shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to give us something other than this vacation bullshit.” the first detective said rather threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I get a phone call before you try to beat me?” Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective grabbed Michael by the collar and lifted him out of the chair, “Listen to me scumbag,” the detective growled, “You’re gonna tell us why you’re really here and where your crew is or we’re gonna give you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective,” a woman’s voice said with authoritative tone. Everyone looked at the entrance to the interrogation room to see a woman with greying black hair wearing a trench coat with a gun and badge strapped to her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh….Commissh?” the detective holding Michael asked, not putting the criminal down. The Commissioner looked at the detectives, then at Michael, then back at the detectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way,” she said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s on his way? My lawyer?” Michael asked as the detective put him back in the chair, “Is it my dad?” he called as the detectives let the room and closed the door. Michael sat in silence or a moment before saying “Maybe it’s my mom,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you a get a million dollars but every piece of furniture you interact with is that breakaway stunt furniture from movies,” a British man with a large nose said. He wore a blue dress shirt and pants, sunglasses were holstered to a pocket on his chest. He sat in the passenger seat of a car parked across the street from a garage entrance. Above the garage door it said GCPD Parking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every piece of furniture?” the man in the driver’s seat asked. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark vest, tie and pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every piece,” the British man explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what if I’m really careful getting into bed? Will it collapse after I go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’ll collapse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn...I don’t think I can do it, Gavin,” the man in the driver’s seat said, “I couldn’t go hang out with anyone without breaking their furniture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re usually so careful Trevor. You might not break anything,” Gavin explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be way too stressed out that the slightest touch would collapse the table I’m setting a drink down on,” Trevor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be like the most stressful game of Jenga,” Gavin joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Trevor laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter abruptly stopped when they felt the car start vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is the car-?” Trevor asked before they heard something roar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the street in front of them, they saw a large vehicle swing in front of them and screech to a halt, facing the parking garage across the street. From what they could see of the vehicle, the rear had larger tires than the car Trever and Gavin sat in, and had a shell-like cover between the sets of the wheels. Below the cover was a large burner exhaust they could see heat emanating out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hole….ly...shit,” Trevor gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the Batmobile?” Gavin asked, leaning over the dashboard, “It looks like a tank had a baby with a Porsche or a Lambo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think he’s just parked there?” Trevor asked after a moment of the Batmobile not moving, Gavin just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, the Batmobile began moving forward, rolling down the ramp toward the parking garage. As the car approached the large metal garage door it began to open, rattling as it the rows of links ascended and rolled back into the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, go, go, go!” Trevor whispered as he grabbed a satchel from the back seat and got out of the car with Gavin. The two moved to the edge of the ramp as the Batmobile entered the garage, as the Batmobile passed the garage door it bagan to close. They proceeded down the ramp as the Batmobile turned right and ventured down another ramp. The gate was about half way closed before they got close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin!” Trevor hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” he said as he outstretched his arm. His hand began to glow with a pale green aura and the garage door suddenly slowed to an almost standstill and gained the same pale green aura as Gavin. Trevor ducked under the door, followed by Gavin, keeping his hand trained on the door as he ducked under. Once inside, Gavin’s hand stopped glowing as he put it down and the door resumed closing at it’s normal speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two followed the ramp down to their right, descending down deeper into the GCPD Parking Lot. They stuck to the walls of the garage and duck behind the police cruisers parked inside, even though they didn’t see anyone else. They travelled down three floors before reaching the bottom of the garage. It was a roundabout looking base, it was completely circular with a small set of stairs leading up to a set of doors with a sign that had an elevator symbol above them. The Batmobile was parked parallel to the doors, it’s left side facing Trevor and Gavin as they hid behind a police cruiser and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See anyone?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let’s go,” Trevor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cautiously approached the Batmobile, Trevor pulled a collapsed drone out the stachel. The two looked over the car with confused expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I even put this?” Trevor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin kneeled on the ground and looked under the car, “Here?” he suggested, pointing under the car’s armor and chassis. Trevor kneeled down and reached under the car. He made faces as he moved his arm around until he felt the drone magnetically stick to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s hope that doesn’t fall off,” Trevor said before he noticed Gavin giggling, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was with the faces?” he asked, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, a man’s face does weird things when he’s focused on sticking something in someone’s undercarriage,” Trevor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, let’s leg it,” Gavin laughed, standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman was brooding as the elevator played cheerful music. Cassandra didn’t know why they needed to play the music in an elevator that only police took, but she didn’t really care. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Batman was greeted by the sight of Commissioner Wayne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed the garage codes,” Batman noted, the voice distorter still active.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a Joker attack this week, what did you think I was going do?” the Commissioner retorted. She turned and led Batman to the interrogation rooms, taking him inside one of the adjacent rooms. Inside was a one-way mirror window that let them observe the interrogation room next door. The bank robber Batman caught hours earlier sat handcuffed. He looked bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Michael Jones. Jersey native, moved to Tyler, Texas when he decided to become a career criminal,” the Commissioner explained, “Runs with a crew called the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew, mostly they commit robberies and other kinds of theft,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s his crew?” Batman asked, watching Michael pick his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, he won’t talk,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will to me,” Batman stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass,” the Commissioner said, “these guys are crazy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve dealt with crazy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not talking about Joker and his cult, or Pyg or even Ivy. These guys don’t steal stuff to make a profit or plan to take over the world,” the Commissioner explained, “They do it for the bragging right,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bragging rights? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They once stole a fighter jet from a military base just because someone online challenged them to do it,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop them Helena.” Batman said matter of factly. Helena Wayne stared at Batman for a moment, “What?” he asked when he noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda scary how similar you are to Dad sometimes,” Helena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to live up to his example,” Cassandra explained, not turning off her voice distorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Helena said, “I’ll kill the lights so you can do your thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commissioner Wayne turned and flicked a switch on a nearby console and the lights in the interrogation room turned off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who turned off the lights?” Michael called out. Helena heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Fuck!” Michael shouted and she turned the lights back on. Inside the interrogation room, Batman had dented the table with Michael’s head and held it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss doing that,” Helena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your crew?” Batman demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up your ass,” Michael retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman slammed Michael’s head into the table again, “Tell me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. You’re gonna need a proctologist,” Michael chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena began to hear a commotion outside in the bullpen, “What the hell is going on now?” she sighed. She left the room and saw her officers and detectives arguing with a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was about five and a half feet tall and wore a faded blue dress shirt with a police badge on a metal chain around his neck. He had dark brown hair and a full beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Commissioner Wayne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Detective Tapp,” the shorter one stated in what sounded like a Boston accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be a long night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Helena thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>detective,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Helena sighed, using the term ‘detective’ loosely, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got word you arrested one of the Fake AH boys,” Detective Tapp explained, “I’ve been followin’ them from Texas. They’ve been robbin’ all the way up here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they robbed a branch of Gotham Trust. Made off with ten thousand dollars,” the commissioner explained, motioning for the detective to follow her. She pulled out her phone and texted someone before stopping away from her officers, “Why are you following them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my beat. Been tryin’ to get something to pin’em for years,” Tapp explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t seem that good at hiding who they are or who did the crime,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But someone keeps posting their bail,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” the commissioner asked. There was a moment of awkward silence as the detective was suddenly interested in his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...don’t know,” Detective Tapp admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll know in a few minutes,” Commissioner Wayne said, “Batman will get Jones to spill their beans shortly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jones? Michael or Lindsay?” Tapp asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael Jones? Why does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman can’t crack Jones,” Tapp said, “Man’s like ten bears in a human body. He’s tough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had a lot of people like that here, Tapp,” the commissioner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read his file?” Tapp asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man’s cuckoo for Coco-Puffs. I believe in Batman getting info out of him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he beatin’ Jones?” Tapp asked. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, “I’ll take that as a yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Jones is the Fake AH Crew’s go-to fixer. Beating him isn’t gonna work,” Detective Roger Davis explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you have a plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat shit you pointy-ea-,” Michael said before being punched. He was face up on the heavily dented metal table, he was bleeding a little bit out of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell where your crew is before I start breaking bones,” Batman growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone about Michael was off to Batman. On the road, his body language told him he wanted to escape. He did everything he could to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prevent</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself from being captured. His body told Cass everything; he’s a fighter, he’s confrontational and really enjoys alcohol, but now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here. Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” a male voice behind Batman called. He turned and saw a men with the Commissioner. He presented himself as a detective like the commissioner, but he was something else too, Cass could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goddammit. Not this guy,” Michael groaned in annoyance after seeing who was in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman. A word?” the commissioner said. Batman let Michael go and followed the commissioner out of the interrogation room, leaving the man alone with Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Batman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a detective from Tyler, Texas. Been going after the Fake AH Crew for years,” the commissioner explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not very good at it,” Batman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I had Tim verify his identity and it check out,” Commissioner Wayne explained, “He’s going to offer Michael a deal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. In exchange for where his crew is-,” the commissioner ware interrupted by intense shouting and crashing sounds from the interrogation room. Helena drew her gun as she and Batman approached the door to the room. They got within a few feet of it before it was kicked off its hinges by Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeze!” the commissioner ordered, aiming her weapon at Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael ignored her as Batman charged at him, throwing batarangs ahead of him. Michael dodged the batarangs, Batman punched him in the face as he dodged. Michael didn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled as he jabbed something into Batman’s abdomen. Cass felt prongs pierce her suit and then an intense, hot prickling sensation spike across her body from the prongs. Michael dug the taser in deeper before punching her across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman crashed into several desks, he felt his head go through a computer monitor as he slid across the desk tops. He slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Batman staggered up from the floor, there was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the sound of a wall breaking. He looked up to see a large hole where a window used to be. Running over to the hole, he looked out onto the street, Michael was no where to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened in there?!” Commissioner Wayne demanded as Detectives Tapp limped out of the interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re you yellin’ at me for? You didn’t properly restrain him!” Tapp groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was cuffed! He had no weapons or tools!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s part Amazon! You think some steel handcuffs are gonna stop him?” Tapp yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span> that information?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in his file!” Tapp exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not matter!” Batman interjected, sounding almost like a demon with his voice distorter, “He got out. We need to search for him and his crew,” he said, he turned toward the commissioner, “I will head back to the Cave and see what I can dig up. You,” he turned toward Detective Tapp, “tell her everything you know about the Fake AH Crew,” he said before heading toward the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael ran down a nearby alley and stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck did they park?” he asked no one. Michael ran down the street around the GCPD building, keep his head down and hiding in the shadows. He eventually made it to an alley that faced the garage door of the precinct. He looked down the alley and found a car running in the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-o!” Michael said, getting in the backseat of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael boi!” Gavin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go on your end?” Trevor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Got my ass beat by Batman,” Michael said as Gavin drove the car out of the alley and away from the GCPD building, “What about you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got the drone on his car, I was surprised he doesn’t have a sensor or something to detect that kind of thing?” Trevor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude’s pretty confident,” Michael said, “Can we stop at like a Big Belly Burger before heading back to the warehouse?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter- https://twitter.com/Megaguardian<br/>Tumblr- https://megaguardain.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Two Preview: https://megaguardain.tumblr.com/post/642664755076775936/fake-ah-crew-the-bat-heist-chapter-two-preview</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>